Lovely Day
by padmajung
Summary: This is Chen-Eunji Fanfic. Don't like don't read .aku penasaran, maksudku aku benar-benar pensaran. Penasaran tentang semuanya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur hanya karena mengingat wajah mu? Walaupun menyenangkan, itu sangat menyiksaku. Aku juga penasaran, kenapa setiap kali aku melihatmu, senyumanku akan muncul dengan sendirinya?


Title : (oneshoot) Lovely Day

Pair : Jung Hyerim/Eunji (Apink) - Kim Jongdae/Chen (EXO)

Other Cast : - Wendy Red Velvet

- Seulgi Red velvet

- Namjoo Apink

- Rating : K-T

Genre : songfict, romance, fluffy

Disclaimer : they're belongs to god. but the story is belong to me

Author : padmajung

.

.

.

this is my first fanfic, jadi tolong maklum kalau ada kesalahan kata atau alur yang berantakan.

terinspirasi dari lagu Lovely Day - Eunji Yoseob.

dan jika kalian tidak suka dengan pair EXOPINK, mohon jangan dibaca. terima kasih^^

aku penasaran, maksudku aku benar-benar pensaran. Penasaran tentang semuanya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur hanya karena mengingat wajah mu? Walaupun menyenangkan, itu sangat menyiksaku. Aku juga penasaran, kenapa setiap kali aku melihatmu, senyumanku akan muncul dengan sendirinya?

* * *

><p>Saat itu aku dan teman ku berada dikantin untuk menyantap kudapan kami, kelas yang panjang dan sangat membosankan itu membuat ku menjadi sangat lapar. Setelah mengambil kursi yang kosong, seperti biasa kami mulai mengobrol tentang apapun itu<p>

"hey ! coba tebak apa yang terjadi tadi pagi" Wendy, sahabatku berkata tidak jelas. "memangnya apa?" jawabku malas, lihat saja ekspresinya, seperti orang idiot. "aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol sunbae di koridor kyaaaaaa" benar kan, siapa saja bisa bertemu dengannya di koridor, bukan hanya dia saja. "Wendy, bukan hanya kau yang bertemu dengannya dikoridor" setidaknya ada yang berpikiran sama denganku. "kau benar Seulgi" ucapku bersamaan dengan Namjoo.

dan Wendy akan terus bercerita tentang pertemuannya dikoridor dengan penuh semangat, aku hanya fokus pada makananku, sambil mendengarkan dia bercerita sih. "….Jongdae sunbae" tunggu, aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"hey apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku, aku sangat penasaran

"tuhkan sebutkan saja namanya, itu akan menarik perhatiannya" kata Namjoo sambil mengerling aneh kepadaku. Dan disaat seperti ini aku hanya memasang wajah polos '-'

"aish, ayolah ceritakan padakuu~"

"aniya, tadi pagi aku melihat Chanyeol sunbae dan Jongdae sunbae di koridor" jawab wendy dengan nada cueknya, asih anak ini.

"maksudmu, mereka jalan bersama? Kenapa bisa?"

"ya bisa saja Eunji unni, merekakan satu kelas-_-" kali ini Seulgi yang menjawab sambil menjitak kepalaku, aku memang menggemaskan.

"aww jangan menjitakku, jika IQku naik, kau akan repot. Ah lupakan, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi wen-"

"kau saja yang tidak mendengar-"

"jadi bagaimana? Apakah dia tampan? Ah itu sudah pasti. Hey kalian taukan kalau aku sudah lama menyukainya" tinggalkan kudapan, topik hari ini adalah Kim Jongdae.

dan disaat bersamaan, aku melihatnya yang juga melihat kearahku. Berjalan menuju mejaku. Dan duduk tepat disampingku. Kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya? Menakjubkan/?

"annyeong' sapanya sambil memamerkan senyuman bebeknya

"annyeong sunbae" sapa teman-temanku. Bukannya aku tidak ingin membalasnya tapi….

"hai Eunji" KYAAAAAAAAA DIA MENYAPAKU

"annyeong sunbae hehehe" sapa ku balik sambil menggaruk tengkukku

"hey sunbae, jangan duduk berdekatan dengannya" siapapun tolong sumbat mulut si biru itu.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekat kearahku

"mukanya memerah, kau tidak kasihan?" ingatkan aku untuk membakar buku catatannya pulang sekolah nanti.

"ah benarkah?"

"bukan seperti itu, wendy berhenti bicara atau aku akan mengunyahmu. Aracci?" ancamku, yang ajaibnya ampuh untuk saat ini

" tapi unni, wajah mu benar-benar memerah" ucap seulgi dengan tatapan sok polosnya

"YAH ! "

"sst sudahlah, kalian jangan menggodanya terus" dibela seperti ini aku tambah melting, dasar Jongdae pabbo

"Eunji-ah, kau bisa ke ruang vokal sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanyanya sambil menatap ku, hiks

"aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk hidungku sendiri

"bukan, Jung Hyerim-_-"

"ne hehehe, bisa kok sunbae"

"ingat, awas saja kalau sampai kau lupa. Ah iya"

sepertinya dia lupa apa yang akan dia sampaikan "panggil saja aku Chen jangan Jongdae, terlalu panjang" oh. My. God. itu panggilan akrab teman-temannya!

"nee Chen sunbae" jawabku. Dan setelahnya sunbae berwjah bebek itu pergi bersamaan dengan teman ku memasang senyuman mengerikan mereka

"cie"

"ada yang lagi terbang"

cie"

"awas kesambet"

"persiapkan dirimu"

"aku akan menemanimu"

"cie"

"kira-kira dia mau apa ya?"

"eunji unni, kau beruntung"

"wajahmu membiru"

"hati-hati crack voice"

"jangan kecewakan dia"

…

"shut up." Dan yang terakhir itu dari ku.

"hey, ini sudah lewat jam istirahat…."

tanpa dikomando, kami berlari ke kelas masing-masing. Ya kami memang berbeda kelas tapi seangkatan. Ah iya, aku Jung Hyerim tapi mereka memanggilku Eunji, dan ini adalah tahun kedua ku di Senior High School. Wendy atau si biru itu classmate ku, meskipun menyebalkan, kami sangat menempel dikelas. Hanya Seulgi dan Namjoo yang berbeda kelas, tapi itu tidak masalah karena diluar kelas kami selalu bertemu, mungkin jodoh(?)

* * *

><p>hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang beda dengan itu semua, tapi tidak juga membosankan. bagaimana bisa aku bosan jika setiap harinya diisi dengan kejadian menarik yang kualami dengan ketiga mateku? Dan tentu saja semakin lama aku semakin penasaran terhadap diriku sendiri, atau…perasaan. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi perasaan ini sangat kuat. Jangankan bertemu denganya, memikirkannya saja membuat ku blushing sendiri,<p>

Jadi begini rasanya berada diatas awan?

Jika kau merasakan hal yang sama, bisakah kita memulainya?

I like you, very very much

I think I came to love you

I want to say the same thing

But is it okay if I do that? Should I wait a bit more?

* * *

><p>saat itu minggu yang cerah, matahari belum terlalu tinggi menggantung di langit biru, membuat ku ingin kembali tidur pulas dibalik selimut polkadot kesayanganku. Boneka bebek yang bersih, beraroma cologne bayi yang ada dalam pelukanku siap menemaniku kealam mimpi bersama pangeranku, kencan manis di taman hiburan dan membeli banyak ice cream….<p>

"HYERIM NUNA" aish

"NUNA IREONNA"

"BANGUN BANGUN BANGUUUNN" tapi ini hari minggu

"HYERIM NU-"

"NEEE AKU SUDAH BANGUN MINKI"

"oh ya sudah, aku kira kau akan tidur terus, seperti beruang hibernasi"

"minki-yaaa"

"kau tetap cantik kok nuna"

BRAK

romantis sekali minggu pagiku, dibangunkan dengan manisnya oleh dongsaeng 'kesayangan'ku. Tentu saja tidak langsung bangun hehe. seperti biasa, aku mengecek hpku untuk memastikan tidak ada notif yang mencurigakan(?)

"aku harus apa, aish ngantukku sudah hilang. Dasar Minki"

"bosannyaa~"

"NUNA ! bisa temani aku ke taman? Bisa ya? Yayaya? Ayolah nuna, aku tahu kau bosan dirumah"

"…."

"bisakan nuna?" tanyanya lagi sambil memasang wajah aegyonya

"hmm nee, tapi berikan aku waktu 30menit. Sekarang, pergilah dari kamarku dan tunggu di bawah" lumayan juga sih menghabiskan waktu ditaman, dengan semangkuk ice cream tentunya wkwk

setelah bersiap dan memastikan diriku rapi dan cantik (setidaknya dapat menarik perhatian) aku turun ke lantai bawah dan lihatlah, Minki sudah siap dengan sepedanya.

"UMMA KAMI PERGI DULU YA"

* * *

><p>aku duduk dibangku taman dengan semangkuk ice cream ditanganku, headset dan novel. Cuaca yang tidak panas dan suasana yang tidak terlalu ramai sangat cocok untuk bersantai. Minki sudah menjelajah entah kemana, kini saatnya aku menikmati waktuku disini. Tapi ada saja yang membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman, misalnya sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan dibawah pohon atau anak kecil yang menangis sangat kencang…. Lupakan.<p>

"hey Eunji-ah" eh?

"Eunji" itu suara Chen sunbae !

"EUNJI-AH" teriaknya sambil menarik headset dari telingaku

"NE SUNBAE"

"…."

"hai Chen sunbae~" sapaku sambil melambai kearahnya

"kau sendirian?"

"aniya"

"tapi kau sendiri disini" tanyanya sambil melihat sekitar ku

"aku bersama adikku, tapi dia menghilang sunbae"

"ohh"

"kalau sunbae? Sendirian?"

"hmm ne" jawabnya sambil memainkan ponselnya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku penasaran

"hanya ingin saja, kenapa? tidak boleh?"

"tentu saja tidak" jawabku ceplas-ceplos

"kenapa-_-"

"ya tidak papa hehe"

…

"Eunji-ah"

"ne sunbae?"

"dengar"

"dengar apa?" jawabku cepat

"-_-"

"ne?"

"jujur saja, aku sudah mendengar kalau kau menyukaiku"

"maaf jika sunba tidak nyaman"

"kenapa minta maaf?"

"…." Matilah aku.

"aku tahu ini tiba-tiba untuk mu tapi, aku juga menyukai mu. Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku juga tidak tahu kenapa" ucapnya sambil menatap kedepan.

"eh? Tapi sejak kapan?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya

"aku juga ingin tahu tentang kau Eunji-ah. Kanapa kau menyukaiku? Selama ini aku tidak menghiraukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak membenciku?" kali ini dia bertanya sambil menatapku. Dan aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku, jujur saja aku juga bingung

"banyak gadis cantik sunbae, apakah kau serius hanya melihatku dan menyukaiku?"

"aku rasa iya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menolehkan mukaku dan melihat kearah mana saja asal bukan dirinya

"dan ada banyak yang lebih tampan"

"nugu?"

"mereka ada disekitarmu"

"eodi?"

"bagaimana bisa kau datang kepadaku dan menyukaiku Eunji?"

"molla" jawabku sambil menatapnya balik. Kulihat dia tersenyum, tampan sih tapi mirip bebek. Dan itu semakin membuatku menyukainya

"aku selalu mengkhayalkan sunbae…"

"tentang apa?"

"apa saja"

"contohnya?"

"rahasia hehe"

kami mulai mengobrol santai, dengan ice cream yang kubagi dua dengannya. Aku rasa ini kencan seperti di mimpiku, tapi bedanya kami bukan sepasang kekasih heheh. Tapi, aku sangat bahagia…

" Eunji-ah, kita hidup di tempat yang sama"

"hey sunbae, apa maksudmu? Aku tinggal dirumahku sendiri begitupun denganmu"

"bisakah kau memperluas maksudnya?-_-"

"umm.. kita hidup dibawah langit yang sama sunbae" jawabku sambil nyengir kearahnya

"kita berpikir hal yang sama, misalnya tentang perasaan itu sendiri"

"….."

"bisakah kita mengatakan hal yang sama juga?"

"sunbae…"

"hmm?"

"aku tidak mengerti" '-'

"lupakan saja"

* * *

><p>setelah pertemuan singkat ditaman itu, aku merasa kami semakin dekat. Dan.. lebih sering bertemu, ntah dikantin, ruang vokal (kami berdua mengambil ekskul vokal) atau dimana saja. Dia jadi sering mengirimiku pesan, tentu saja aku sangat senang, dan aku terlihat seperti orang gila jika mengingatnya terus<p>

"hey lihatlah Eunji unni, dia tidak berhenti tersenyum daritadi" -seulgi

"dia sudah gila" -wendy

"yah Eunji unni, kau kenapa? – namjoo

aku tidak menghiraukan mereka dan masih saja sibuk dengan ponselku

"hey, ada yang tahu dia kenapa?"

"mana ku tahu"

"apa ada hubungannya dengan pangerannya?"

"siapa?"

"sunbae berwajah bebek yang menurutnya tampan itu"

"wendy, kalau kau iri bilang saja" kataku sambil melirik sinis padanya. Enak saja, dia memang tampan, iyakan?

"Eunji unni, kau kenapa?"

"aniya, aku hanya tersenyum. Melihatnya semakin tampan"

"kau kenapa sih" jika si biru itu bukan classmate atau sahabatku, sudah kugantung dia dipohon.

"lupakan, nanti aku akan cerita. Sekarang aku ingin ke atap, jangan ikut ya"

ucapku sambil berlalu keatap sekolah. Tadi Chen sunbae menyuruhku kesana, tumben sekali. Tapi yasudahlah, sapa tahu aku akan mendapatkan ice cream wkwk

sesampainya aku di atap, aku segera menuju satu-satunya bangku yang ada disitu. Sambil menunggunya, seperti biasa aku memakai headset dan memutar lagu favoriteku. Disini sangat tenang hingga kau bisa merasakan angin yang sejuk

"hey Eunji"

"ne sunbae" aku segera melepas headsetku dan melihat kearahnya. "ini ambillah" dia memberikanku sekotak yogurt, padahal aku berharap ice cream. Tapi lumayanlah

"gomawo sunbae" aku mengambilnya dan segera menimatinya. "ada apa sunbae menyuruhku kesini?" tanyaku

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulainya darimana" jawabnya

"memangnya apa sunbae?"

"apa kau masih menyukaiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja ! "memangnya kenapa sunbae?"

"jawab saja"

"bagaimana jika aku menyukai orang lain? Atau bagaimana jika aku tambah menyukaimu sunbae?" sedikit membuatnya bingung tidak masalah kan? Hehe

"jika kau menyukai orang lainpun tidak penting Eunji-ah. Karna itu tidak mungkin terjadi" memang benar sih, tapi aku tidak suka dia menjadi terlalu percaya diri seperti ini

"jika aku mengulurkan tanganku, apa kau akan membiarkanku pergi? Melepaskanku?" aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bertanya seperti ini, tapi aku rasa aku perlu jawabannya

"tidak akan" kau tidak meyakinkan sunbae.

"aku sangat menyukaimu sunbae" bisikku

"dan jujur aku sudah mencintaimu Eunji-ah"

"aku bisa saja mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi aku ragu"

"kau mencurgaiku Eunji-ah? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dalam. Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu

"aku percaya sunbae"

"kalau begitu katakanlah" ditatap seperti itu hanya membuatku takut

"maaf jika kecurigaanku membuat sunbae tidak nyaman, tapi menertilah aku pernah dikecewakan karena terlalu percaya" dengan sangat terpaksa mengatakan hal yang sangat kubenci. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya

"ani, Eunji-ah. Lihatlah aku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu" aku melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan kosong, ntah kenapa aku sendiri belum yakin. Jujur saja ini sangat menyiksaku, disatu sisi aku merasakan hal yang sama tapi aku juga masih ragu

"mulai sekarang aku akan memberitahu segala hal yang ada dihatiku, segalanya. Begitupun dengan mu Eunji, kau bisa menceritakan segalanya padaku"

"ne sunbae"

"kau percaya padaku?"

"akan aku coba sunbae" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya

"mari kita berjalan bersama Eunji-ah, kita coba bersama"

"….." aku masih bingung, sungguh

"jadi?"

"jadi?"

"be mine Jung Eunji?" ini adalah moment yang paling kutunggu. Jika bisa, aku ingin merekamnya hingga aku bisa melihatnya berulang kali

"ne sunbae" dan semoga aku dapat bertahan pada pilihanku sendiri, untuk itu bantu aku bertahan sunbae.

Dan aku berhutang banyak cerita kepada tiga sahabat menyebalkanku.

End.


End file.
